


Nine Koopas And A Cake

by Fieke97



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, just a normal day for the Koopa fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieke97/pseuds/Fieke97
Summary: Everyone loves cake, even the meanest Koopas out there. A short story about everyone's favorite turtle family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nine Koopas And A Cake

**Author's Note:**

> ( copied from my FFN account. )

It was a normal day in Bowser's castle. That's what Roy Koopa thought when he emerged from his room. The broad Dragon Koopa yawned and stretched.

'' _Man, I'm still sleepy…''_

Suddenly, he heard someone cheer happily down the hall. When he looked to the right, he saw Lemmy Koopa running towards him and jumping with glee.

''Oh! Roy! You're finally awake!'' Lemmy exclaimed. The tiny Koopaling stopped right in front of his bigger brother, but he didn't stop bouncing. ''Guess what! Guess what! Guess-''

''Whoa, calm down pipsqueak!'' Roy grabbed Lemmy by the shoulder to make him stop bouncing. ''Why you acting like you just had ten energy drinks?''

Lemmy giggled. ''Lord Bowser tried to kidnap the princess this morning, but Mario was in her castle to have breakfast together! And Lord Bowser didn't stand a chance against his fury!''

Roy frowned. ''Is that what you're so happy about?''

Lemmy shook his head. ''No, silly! Lord Bowser didn't steal the princess, but he did steal a HUGE cake that was meant for Mario!'' He began bouncing again. ''So you better come to the dining room now if you want a slice!''

Before Roy could answer, Lemmy ran away at full speed. ''Yahoo! Here I come, cake!'' Roy sighed.

'' _That freaking kid…''_

He yawned again, and decided to follow Lemmy to the dining room.

'' _Guess I'll have cake for breakfast.''_

* * *

In the dining room, all Dragon Koopas of the Koopa Troop were sitting around the dining table, but Roy and Bowser were absent. A huge strawberry flavored cake was on the table. No one has touched it yet. One small Dragon Koopa was getting very impatient.

''Where's dad?!'' he yelled. ''I'm hungry!'' Lemmy, who sat next to him, flinched.

''Calm down, Lord Junior!'' said someone at the other side of the table. It was Ludwig von Koopa, and he looked a bit annoyed. ''Your father told us all to wait until everyone is seated and served.''

''I know Ludwig, but you didn't answer my question!'' Bowser Jr. replied. ''Where. Is. DAD?!''

''He's probably on the toilet or somethin'.'' Everyone was surprised to see Roy enter the dining room. ''He'll come.'' He sat down next to his only bigger brother, Morton Koopa Jr., who seemed to be busy observing the cake.

''Hey, look who's finally awake!'' Larry Koopa was leaning back in his chair and looked quite comfortable. ''Did ya have a long dream or something?'' he asked his half-awake brother.

''No, he's just being a lazy prick as usual.'' Ludwig said before Roy could reply. Roy ignored him, however.

''I didn't have a dream. Sleeping is just GOOD! Right, Mort?'' He lightly pushed Morton with his left arm, who snapped out of his thoughts.

''UH…WHAT?'' he said, confused.

''Ahahahaha!'' Iggy Koopa couldn't help but laugh out loud. He sat next to Ludwig, who rolled his eyes.

Roy sighed. ''Never mind…''

''Hey Wendy, who are you texting this time?'' Larry asked. ''I can't imagine that someone like you has so many friends!''

Wendy O. Koopa didn't look amused. The only female Koopaling was indeed texting. ''That's none of your business. And who says that YOU have a lot of friends?'' she spat. ''I'm way more popular than you anyway. Now leave me alone!''

Larry snickered as Wendy continued texting. ''Geez, someone's moody today!''

''ISN'T WENDY ALWAYS MOODY?'' Morton asked.

''Yes, Morton, she is.'' Ludwig replied.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. jumped off his seat. ''I can't wait anymore! I'm gonna find dad!'' he declared. He rushed towards the doorway, only to bump into Bowser himself.

''Whoa, son! Where are you going?'' Bowser exclaimed. ''You know I've stolen a cake at Peach's castle this morning, right?''

''Papa!'' It was like Bowser Jr. couldn't get any happier. ''Where were you?! I'm hungry!''

''I had to take care of something, that's all. Now, why are you standing here? Go to your seat!'' Bowser ordered his son.

''Yes papa!'' Bowser Jr. bounced over to his seat and sat down.

Bowser walked over to the table and grabbed the cake knife. ''You all know the rules. Don't eat until everyone has a slice! And Wendy, put that stupid phone away!''

Wendy replied with a ''Humph!'', but she did as told. Bowser began to divide the cake into nine pieces.

''Heh, I have the biggest piece!'' Larry said proudly once he saw Bowser place the final slice on Morton's plate.

''No you don't! I have the biggest piece, because I'm papa's favorite!'' Bowser Jr. replied angrily. He then shoved a piece of his cake into his mouth.

''No one has a bigger slice! Stop arguing and eat your cake like a person with manners!'' Ludwig commanded.

''Thank you, Ludwig.'' Bowser grumbled. Ludwig smirked, satisfied with the response of his boss.

''Let's be real, Luddy!'' Ludwig cringed at the nickname Iggy gave him. ''You'd be smug too if you actually had the biggest piece!''

''What? No! I'm not that idiotic!'' Ludwig retorted.

Roy laughed. ''Yeah, sure. We all know how much you love to indulge in food!''

''Humph! At least I don't weigh more than three hundred pounds!'' Ludwig replied.

''That's nothing but muscle and you know it!'' Roy challenged.

Lemmy raised his hand as the two continued bickering. ''Lord Bowser, can I go to the toilet?''

''No, it's not! It's nothing but fat!'' Ludwig stated like it was a fact.

''I'm not fat, Morton is!'' Roy replied.

Morton looked astonished. ''HEY! MORTON NOT FAT!'' he yelled.

Wendy rolled her eyes, while Larry eyed Iggy's plate. The lanky Koopaling took his time with his food.

''Yo Iggy, you still hungry? If not, can I have your slice?'' Larry asked.

''NO! His slice is MINE!'' Bowser Jr. screeched.

Iggy snorted. ''I'd rather give my cake to my Chain Chomp than one of you losers!''

''Guys, c'mon! Don't you hear me?! I really need to pee!'' Lemmy whined.

''Can you guys just SHUT UP?!'' Wendy yelled.

Bowser had enough. ''SILENCE!'' he roared while slamming his fists on the table. Every young Koopa stopped fighting immediately, too terrified to say another word. ''I'll take the cake from EVERYONE if you all don't stop bickering like IDIOTS!''

Bowser Jr. spoke up after a few seconds. ''But papa-''

''NO Junior! I want you all to be QUIET until everyone has finished their OWN food! UNDERSTOOD?'' Bowser replied harshly.

''Yes, Lord Bowser.'' The Koopalings were all too ashamed to look the furious Koopa King in the eye.

''Yes, papa…'' Bowser Jr. replied. He felt ashamed as well.

''Good. Now, continue eating. Quietly.'' Bowser said with a much calmer voice.

Every Dragon Koopa began to eat their own cake in silence. The only thing you heard was the sound of munching and the use of cutlery.

It only took a few minutes for all cake slices to disappear. Iggy was the last one to finish his cake. He put the final piece into his mouth when suddenly, a sound broke the silence.

A loud, but short burp.

Everyone expected it was either Larry or Roy, but what no one expected is that Ludwig was actually the one who just burped. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment.

''…Excuse me, Lord Bowser-''

Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence. Roy burst out laughing, followed by Iggy, Larry, Bowser Jr. and finally Lemmy. Wendy couldn't help but smirk. Morton just looked surprised.

''Oh MAN! Did the _great_ Ludwig von Koopa just burp?'' Roy hollered. ''I never thought I'd see the day!''

''Hilarious! I gotta share this on Twitter!'' Larry said while putting his hand under his shell to grab his phone.

''Larry, you're NOT going to tell others about this!'' Ludwig growled.

''Why not, hairball?'' Roy replied. ''Afraid it's going to ruin your reputation?''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!'' Ludwig responded furiously.

Bowser sighed. ''Alright, ENOUGH!'' he roared. ''You're all dismissed! The servants will clean everything up. Now GO!''

''Finally!'' Lemmy yelled. He then rushed out of the room to find the closest restroom. Wendy left soon afterwards, planning to head to her own room.

''Hey Larry, do you wanna play Mario Kart?'' Bowser Jr. asked.

''One sec Lord Junior, I gotta post this on Twitter first!'' Larry replied while snickering. He was typing a Tweet that was obviously about the rare event that just occurred.

''Larry, NO! Delete your stupid Tweet or I'll BREAK your phone!'' Ludwig warned.

Larry laughed. He then ran out of the room.

''GRRR! COME HERE, YOU PESKY LITTLE CRETIN!'' Ludwig roared as he began to run after his little brother.

Bowser sighed for the umpteenth time today. He then walked out of the dining room to find Kamek. They still had work to do.

''Awww, does no one want to play Mario Kart with me?'' Bowser Jr. said.

''Hmm, ah, why not?'' Iggy replied. ''I have nothing to do right now!''

''CAN MORTON PLAY TOO?'' Morton asked.

Iggy snickered evilly. ''Of course Mort! Why not?! You're not gonna beat me anyway!'' he said while he, Morton and Bowser Jr. all left the dining room together.

Roy was the only Dragon Koopa left in the room. He heard Bowser Jr. say ''I'm gonna beat you both! Without cheating this time! I promise!'' before he and the other two were out of earshot.

'' _Hmm. Now what should I do?''_

He then grinned.

'' _Of course. I'm gonna take another nap!''_

And he walked out of the room to do just that.


End file.
